Scars Have Yet To Fade
by PoisonedPassion
Summary: You Lost Desire In Me. The Flames Have Died Down. Love Once Like A Blazing Fire Across A Dessert. Slowly,Turned Into The Moving Rocks Beneath The Earth Twisted & Coated With Lava. I Heard The Words You Said. Clear Like The Silence Ringing In My Ears.


_Disclaimer_ :

Story Here Belongs To Me However Characters From Naruto Don't.

_Note_:

_Title: Scars Have Yet To Fade_

_Inspired By: My Shallowness & Incomplete Insanity._

_This Is My Original Story Please Be Kind If Not Please State What You Did Not Enjoy In An Orderly Fashioned Manor. _

_Please Forgive Me For Mistakes On Grammar. __Please Report If Someone Has Used My Story As Their Own. Thank You & Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Scars Have Yet To Fade<em>

You Lost Desire In Me.

The Lust Has Faded.

Love Once Like A Blazing Fire Across A Desert.

Slowly,

Turned Into The Moving Rocks Beneath The Earth Twisted & Coated With Lava.

Hearing The Words You Spoke.

Clear, Like The Ringing Silence In My Ears.

Not Once Had They Crossed My Mind.

Because The Truth Has Never Set Me Free.

Standing Here In The Rain.

Just Wondering What Went Wrong.

Was The Defect Me Or Was I Just Not Enough.

Looking Up I See The Sky Glisten With Those Dull Colors.

Maybe Just Maybe The Angels Are Crying For Me.

We Use To Be A Fairy Tale But Ever Fairy Tale Has An Ending.

Had Our Dream Ended When I Caught You With Her.

Caught Like A Doe In A Snare Unable To Flee.

"What Are You Doing Here"

Those Words Rung Loud & Clear.

Her Smirking Face & Fingers So Heavily Intertwined With Yours.

I Am Left Unable To Breathe.

To Function.

To Maintain That Fine Line Of Balance.

You Were The Air I That Breathed.

I Never Promised You A Single Thing.

I Never Promised You A Ray Of Light Or Sunshine Everyday.

Because In My Mind, My Love & Undying Loyalty Was Enough.

Your Words Had Sounded So Kind & True.

It Had Been So Pure.

Doubt Was Never Born.

So I Fell Into The Intricate Web You Weaved So Cleverly.

I Didn't Heed The Warning So Vivid.

I Wanted To Believe.

To Have The Assurance Of A New Tomorrow.

The Security You Provided So Well.

Enraptured In My Cage.

I Can Cry.

Crying That First Tear.

Weakening My Tolerance.

So Now That The First Tear Has Come This Stream Flows Freely Like Escaped Souls.

These Cries Are Only Heard By The Wandering Souls.

Their Voices Stolen As My Heart Once Was.

I Fly In This Unending Cycle.

Unable To Make Up My Mind.

Should I Hold In This Pain & Remain Chasing Your Shadow, With The Flickering Strength I Have Left.

I'm Left With This Inability To Remember.

Did We Laugh & Full Fill That Gape?

Had We Smiled & Reached Our Eyes?

Did We Love Til Our Fullest?

This Doubt Is So Foreign.

Perhaps We Screamed Hateful Words That I Now Convey.

Like Knives Meant To Kill.

Surrounding My Fragile Cage The World Is Filled With Chaos.

Crashing Down.

My Hearts Breaking Like Something Clawing Me Into Pieces.

My Heart Tied To Your Strings Like A Puppet & Her Master.

My Sun So Much Dimmer Then Before.

Once Bright & Vivid Like My Shooting Star You Were.

What's Left Of My Sanity Is Slipping Away Through My Hands.

Am I Living?

Everything Is So Slow.

The Reckless Thumping Of My Heart.

I Can't Help But To Think Of You.

To Want You To Fill My Love.

To Hear Your Soothing Words.

To Find Peace & The Relief I Crave From The Depth Of My Soul.

Reminiscing On What Once Was My Life.

Everything Has Past So Why Am I Left Here.

I Had It All Everything I Wanted.

You Made Your Way In.

Our Life.

This World.

These Scars.

I Couldn't Resist.

The Irony.

Clinging To Your Promise So Suffocatingly.

I Remember So Clearly Of The Words You Spoke.

"We'll Be Forever In This Purgatory"

These Words Bring Me To Our Past.

The Life We Had Was So Exquisite & Memorizing.

But That Life Is The Past.

A Mirage Of My Imagination.

"I love you"

I Survive In This Unmerciful Reality.

I Wonder If I Am A Pawn Of God.

A Toy.

To Be Used & Drained.

I Wonder Would It Be Selfish If I Ask You To Hold Me Tightly.

This Once, This Last Time Make Me Believe In What We Had.

Even If You Must Lie I Beg You Please.

"I Need You"

Somehow I Want To Erase Your Smiling Face.

But I Am Unable To Erase What I Cherish So Much.

You Radiate Such Brilliance.

Your Warmth.

I Never Once Believed In The Harshness The World Could Grant.

My Screams Are Muffled.

Softest Touches Caressing My Back.

Make Me Resent You So Lovingly.

And I Cry Your Name So Softly.

Inaudible.

Yet You Stiffen.

Stricken With Grief You Grasp Me Tighter Hearing My Silent Sorrow.

Think Of Me In Your Deepest Despair.

Think Of Me As You Fall To Your Knee's.

Think Of Me When In Need.

When She Pulls Your Heart Strings.

My Tears That Are Running Red.

Black & White Re - Runs Play Taunting Me To Insanity.

I Hear The Mocking Voices.

Wicked Grins.

Twisted Laughter.

Fade.

Disappear.

Die.

They Say When You Truly Hold Something Dear You Love It More Then Yourself.

I Am Unable To Keep You At Bay.

To Keep You Chained Like A Beast.

A Slave To My Desires.

So Open Your Eyes Like I Opened Mine.

As I Let You Go.

I Stare At Your Moving Figure.

Will You Turn You Head Back.

I Thought That If I Let You Go.

You Would Find Happiness & You Did.

Seeing You In Bliss Should Have Given Me The Satisfactory & Given Me A Small Piece Of Joy.

But The Joy Never Came.

Pain.

Resent.

Fear.

Bitter Love.

Hate.

Memories.

You & Me.

My Visions Starts To Fade Slipping From Me As If Grains Of Sands.

And If I Remain Blind In Misery Forever,

The Last Thing I Saw Before My World Crumbled & My Vision Faded The Ebony,

Had Been You So I Can Accept That Our Bitter Love Story Has Ended.

You'll Be with Someone Who Gave You Want I Couldn't.

Burning In The Deep.

Reaching For Something More.

Tears Have Said It All.

My Heart Falls.

Disintegrating.

I Fall, Hurling Down Towards The Fire & Sharpened Earth.

Nightmares Consuming Me.

Theses Scars I Bare.

Are Scars Of Your Love.

Proof Of What We Almost Had.

I'll Always Remember.

You Can't Tell Me To Heal.

You Leave Me Breathless Lying Here.

The Sweetest & Tragic Memory Was Not When You Had Ushered Those Three Words I Almost Die To Hear.

But While We Laid In Bliss Under The Night Sky Filled With Twinkling Stars You Calmly Whispered . . .

"_Your Scars Are Beautiful_"

_"I Shut My Eyes To The Things I Do Not Wish To See._

_But My Heart Cannot Close To the Things I Do Not Want To Feel."_

* * *

><p>I Hope You Liked It Please Review &amp; Tell Me If You Enjoyed.<p>

Please Tell Me Whether Or Not I Should Keep Writting.

If You have Questions & Concerns Please Mail Me.

- Author Of This _Ballad_

_Dedicated To Paris Fey Xang Saephan_


End file.
